Lingering
by Dajypop
Summary: Anders has a hard time getting Ethan Hawke out of his head, even at work.


**Title:** Lingering  
 **Author:** Daisy  
 **Fandom:** Dragon Age  
 **Setting:** Anders' Office In The Clinic  
 **Pairing:** Anders/Ethan Hawke  
 **Characters:** Anders, Ethan Hawke, Lerene  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 2011  
 **Type of Work:** One-shot  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Solo M, Masturbation, Public sex, bondage, fantasies, improper use of subway train poles, Dm/sub, Dirty Talk, AU - Modern AU  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary** Anders has a hard time getting Ethan Hawke out of his head, even at work.

 **AN:** Had this idea while driving, which seems to happen often, lately. Finally decided to give it a shot. Hope you guys enjoy!

 **Lingering** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Anders, are you sure you're alright?" Lerene asked, tilting her head a little. The doctor looked even _more_ tired than usual, somehow, and seemed lost in thought for a good portion of the day. Even if being with Ethan had made a huge difference in how he took care of himself, she still worried for him when he started to look ragged. The eldest Hawke's sexual appetite was no secret, most of Kirkwall remembered his days at the Rose, and she couldn't help but feel a little ruffled at the thought that he kept Anders up all night when he had work the next day.

"I'm fine, Lerene, honest. Just tired, is all." He gave a light laugh, holding up his hands in a defenseless gesture. In all honesty, it was only _half_ true, but she didn't need to know that, "Do I have any openings in my schedule?"

"Yes, you have an hour at two that nobody has filled, yet. Maybe you should have a nap? I'll keep people away from your office, if you like, so you can rest." The woman offered with a knowing smile.

"That would be lovely." The reply sounded more relieved than he'd intended, but it allowed him to slink off to his office in peace. Once inside, he checked the clock before locking the door behind him, setting his beeper on the desk as he took a seat in the large, over-stuffed armchair behind it. Closing his eyes and sighing as he relaxed, he was intent on resting for a bit when his mind began to nag him pouring thoughts in that made him smile fondly and palm himself through his fitted slacks. Thoughts of that morning flooded his mind's eye, the way he'd left his exhausted lover starting up more than he'd planned.

 _Ethan lay on his stomach, the sheets wrapped around his hips nearly vacuum-formed to the firm, tight globes of his ass as the sun peeked through the curtains of their bedroom. The grey morning light set a soft tone as it made him nearly glow, the raw-rubbed marks on his wrists and ankles red and obvious, a show of their good time the night before. He could just barely make out the slight crust of dried cum on the other's strong, supple thighs, and, had he not already showered and dressed for work, he knew he would have gone for another round. The heel of his palm dug into the growing bulge in his slacks, both a punishment and a promise for later._

The memory had him licking already dry lips, trying to moisten them with an equally dry tongue. A soft moan left him as he rolled it in his mouth and all he could taste was Ethan; that little minx must have done something to his lunch. Eyes popping open and glancing at the clock mounted above the door, he gave a nervous glance at his computer before pulling out his phone. Plugging it in was no small feat for once, his desire distracting him and his cord seemingly missing. When everything finally decided to work together, he wasn't disappointed. The selection of photos were moved to a private folder and he was finally able to sit back and enjoy.

The first one in the set was of Ethan, nude save for teal silken ropes crisscrossing over his torso and hips. He'd taken a selfie, sure, but the angle was still nice; he could see his younger lover was already hard enough that his erection was a bit off-kilter, and that only made him more deeper when his palm found the hardening tent in his pants. The other hand swiped from the right; the next picture was his dear Ethan wearing those disastrously short volleyball shorts, the ropes almost visible in the blue and yellow material. Next, the tight black top left his (and possibly varric's handiwork) fairly well exposed through the thin, clingy fabric. Not a single rope showed outside, but he could have sworn he could have liced the outline of each knot (like he had when he'd arrived home).

Quietly unzipping his pants, careful of the teeth, Anders hissed as his head tipped back, the chill air of his office doing nothing to stunt his growing interest. A testing finger slowly swiped up the underside of his hot, hard length, and a keening whine slid from his throat. Sitting up a moment, he pushed his slacks down his thighs with his briefs, baring himself completely beneath the shelter of his desk. Chuckling warming at himself, the strawberry blonde wrapped long, nimble fingers around the base of the shaft a soft purr of a moan leaving him as he imagined it to be the soft, sinful hand of his lover. Starting with a pressure too soft to be enough, he tightened his grip as he passed up towards the head, eyes sliding closed as he teased himself. Mind quick to come up with a fantasy, he rolled with it.

 _Ethan laid out in bed, stretching his powerful limbs up over his head, one arm reaching over, as an afterthought, for his phone. Pulling it close, he checked it; with no messages to keep him occupied, he dialed Anders, waiting for him to answer while giving himself a few lazy strokes._

 _"Hello, love." Anders finally answered, his smile clear in his voice._

 _"Are you busy?" The naughty tone made him give a soft moan, "Because I think I want to give you a surprise when you get off work."_

 _"Mn… I'm free for a few minutes… I should be off at five, though." Ethan could hear the fond tone in his voice, as well as the shuddered breath._

 _"I want to meet you in the subway, we'll pretend not to know each other." Came the reply, a dirty promise in his voice._

 _"O-okay. Will you get on first, or me?"_

 _"I'll get on at the second stop." This was punctuated by an 'I love you' and 'Gotta run'. The rest of the day seemed to drag on, and when five o'clock rolled around, Anders nearly made a mad dash for the subway station. Trying not to look quite so giddy, he boarded his train and took a seat. They had five stops between the hospital he worked at and their home, which was a nice, long ride to play on._

 _Anders' entire dispostion changed when the blonde finally boarded the train, wearing an obscenely tight pair of tiny basketball shorts, a tank top that looked like it had been poured directly onto his skin, and thigh-high socks. the ones with the kitties all over them, to boot. Gulping as the other came to stand at the pole just before him, he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning as Ethan stretched, that perfect, tight rear nearly shoved in his face. He had no idea when he'd gotten so close, but Ethan could feel hot, stuttering breath on his butt when he arched his back a bit more and Anders got an eyeful of perky balls held back through thin fabric._

 _"Can I help you, sir?" The seductive blonde questioned with a playful smirk and a raised eyebrow._

 _"Just appreciating the view, is all." Anders replied, maybe a bit more breathessly than he'd intended. The deep, throaty chuckle Ethan afforded him had his stomach flipping pleasantly and his entire body seemed to twitch. This close, he could clearly make out the silk straps beneath the other's clothes, the thought leaving his mouth dry. Of course, his lover had garnered other attentions in the car, a few other men raking their eyes over his meticulously groomed and priimed body. A possessive growl left him as he rose, gripping slim hips hard enough to bruise, "Though I think I'd like a more hands-on approach."_

 _"Mm, whatever shall I do? A handsome stranger wants to explore me~." The reply was teasing as he made a show of adjusting his weight, rubbing firm cheeks against his growing prize. Ethan always knew how to get his blood boiling that much was for sure._

 _"I think you shouldn't be such a damn cocktease, Kitten." A husky breath in his ear had Ethan shivering, pressing back a little harder into the other's cock, a lick to the lobe making him moan. If they hadn't had every other person in the car's attention already, they certainly did, now._

 _"I can't help it," Ethan began, "This kitten is awfully thirsty. Could you spark some milk, honey?" Nearly purring, the blonde gripped the pole, gently nudging the other to sit back down. Swinging his upper body up the pole, he soon let those strong, thick thighs grip the pole while he showed off his body._

 _"I definitely can do that." Breathless, he permitted his hungry kitten to unwrap his prize, still staying glued to his perch and bent backwards in a beautiful arch that showed off his own straining erection. Slowly letting himself come down, he found his face pressed properly into the other's groin, licking over that thick rigidness before palming him. Stroking a few times, he smeared a pearly drop of precum over the head before leaning in to lap at it delicately. That purr was back as he started to slurp up more of him, a low rumble of a moan leaving him when he finally nestled his nose into the nearly red curls at his lover's hips. Choking himself on purpose earned him a lond, loud moan as that tight, wet passage spasmed around him._

 _Bobbing like a pro, he used the pole to help him move on the other, one hand dipping into black sslacks to cup and roll heavy balls while his lips nibbled at the underside of the head. Another loud moan left him, joining with a chorus of others as Ethan began to work in earnest._

The wet, slicked sounds of his hand near-furiously working his throbbing prick drew him from his fantasy momentarily, the knowledge that he was close spurring Anders back in, even as he vaguely registered footsteps outside his office door.

 _Ethan's mouth was his garden of Eden, and as Anders' blood hummed a dangerous melody in his head, he couldn't stop himself. Those pretty lips tight around his aching cock, the bruised look they were taking on, and the light glaze of cum and saliva on them was the straw that broke the camel's back. Standing suddenly, a hand buried in soft hair, he began to force feed his kitten's mouth every rigid inch, no semblance of a rhythm in his movements as he raced toward his orgasm, those lips stretched tight._

A growl left him as he spilled over his own hand, thick ropes of cum decorating his desk as he pumped his hand a few more times, milking himself until he was sure he was empty. Not knowing when he'd stood, he collapsed back into his chair with a heavy, weary sigh, grinning like a fool. He stayed like that for some time, panting hotly, before finally convincing himself to clean up his mess. It was then that he spied his cell phone on the desk, and he reached for it before he could stop himself.

 _What are you up to, love?_ He sent the text almost too quickly, chewing his own lip anxiously.

 _Not a whole lot, you?_ Ethan's reply was fairly quick, but not fast enough. Hitting the 'call' button, he delighted when his lover answered on the first ring.

"I want to play with you, tonight." Anders told him, near breathless, "On the train ride home."

"Oh?" Interested, now, Ethan sat up on the couch a bit more.

"Yes, get on at the second stop, and ah… Wear those cat socks I like."

"Will do, Kitty-Cat. See you around five?"

"You bet your sweet little ass you will."

Now, all Anders needed to do was get through the rest of his day.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** This was probably way too much fun to write. If anyone wants to request a second part to this, I would gladly write it.


End file.
